As Time Goes By
by Helgiette Capaki
Summary: Helga is 25 and living a new life, when she gets a mysterious call in the middle of the night and everything changes. Please R&R.
1. You Must Remember This

As Time Goes By

**As Time Goes By  
  
**

This is my first fanfic, so please R&R, don't worry I can take it ;-)

  
Disclaimer: It's not mine, if it was I would be jumping up and down in glee and merchandise.  
  
Here we go!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~As Time Goes By~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1: "You Must Remember This"  
  


It was late at night, tapping could be heard a great deal, and there was the familiar glow of a computer screen across the apartment, along with grunts and sighs. Apparently the writer had hit a bit of writers block.  
  


"Terrific..." The author groaned, "And I was on a roll..."  
  


The frustrated author picked up the nearby cup of coffee and holding their robe together walked over to the bay window. The view was, to say the least, beautiful. The rolling ocean was shining in the moonlight and the swaying palms moved along to the same peaceful tune. Framing the serenity was the active, now quiet, Santa Monica Pier.  
  


The lonesome author sipped the coffee. 'Crimeny,' She thought to herself about her writer's block. 'Well, at least I've got this place. Small, but what a view... and no cockroaches like the last one...Well, Helga ol' gal, you better get some sleep.'  
  


She walked over to her bed and drifted off. How this paled in comparison to her old life not too many years ago, since we last saw our hero she went through the regular school path. Watching Arnold pine for Lila, as she flirtatiously rejected him. Until high school came along when Helga made a drastic choice to go to a performing arts high school in the heart of Los Angeles.  
  


She grew tremendously there, even though she was trapped within the constraints of a boarding school, she felt a freedom like never before. She stopped bulling as much, and turned more inward, not necessarily a good change, but a different and educational one.  
  
  


For once in her life she didn't have to humor or entertain anyone else. She didn't have to use bullying to protect herself, she had art as an outlet. She no longer had to struggle anymore to hold the thread of functionality of her family life together. She was relatively, or at least her mind was, free.  
Of course, her bully mechanisms weren't all but gone; it was simply the fact that she didn't have the need to use them because her peers didn't notice her that much. She was known mostly by the faculty, whom many where fans of her work, in acting and writing. One teacher even helped her get into the University of California Los Angeles. Or as it is most commonly known as, UCLA. UCLA was just more of the same, but Helga had some prominent roles in some productions and she received her degrees in theater arts and literature, which was very important to her.  
  


Helga had fallen in love with the city by that time, it's architecture, freedom, allure, and arts-driven atmosphere. She decided to make this city her home. Her first place on her own was a junky apartment right behind the famous Mann's Chinese Theater.   
  


Things were pretty decent in the three years she lived there. Yes, her apartment was only a roach shy of a roach motel, but she was on her own, in the city she loved, she was writing poetry again, even attending some readings, taking acting classes, taking improvisation classes, and even landed an agent. She was a very busy young woman.  
  


She made a big change in her life when she landed an east-coast airing commercial for a company called "Timeless" which produced leather-bound journals and photo albums. Helga used the money to buy the extremely tiny apartment on the beach, where she resides today. As well as a car, no more bus for her!  
  


Which brings us to where she is today. Helga had still been writing, and had never stopped. Unfortunately, on this night she was particularly struggling. She had just returned from her acting class, she had a big issue performing a romantic scene with a fellow actor. All she heard over and over from the teacher (Who was usually kind, but wearing thin.) was, "Break into reality! Stop being so rigid! Let yourself feel the emotions!" and so on. There was a problem, but Helga wouldn't admit to herself why.  
  


Needless to say, Helga's status in the romance department hadn't changed much. She had been on a few dates, but it never led to anything serious. She hadn't even been genuinely and romantically kissed. Only for an acting rehearsal or a play had she ever even been kissed.

It wasn't hidden as much anymore, but she had grown into a gorgeous, to say the least, young woman, but she still hid it to some degree. She only allowed some allure to show when she went on auditions. She had had a considerable men ask her out and fearing anything serious, she toned herself down. Even on occasion, with a little classic Helga slipping out, threatened them. It was as if she was trying to spare them the pain and insanity she had gone through not too many years ago.  
  


So here is her life today, going on any audition offered to her, taking multitudes of acting and writing classes, taking many a extra job for some extra cash, and for a daily job, working at the local Barnes and Nobel bookstore.  
So, here she is, our hero sleeping peacefully now, with a decent life that has now hit a roadblock.  
::::::RING!!!!::::::


	2. A Kiss Is Still A Kiss

****

As Time Goes By

Here we go again…

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I trying to exploit Hey Arnold! It is owned by Snee-Osh and Viacom, and you have no reason to sue me unless you like an old 8 track player as collateral.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~As Time Goes By~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two: A Kiss Is Still A Kiss

::::::RING!!!!::::::::

Helga awoke to a start. She nearly pulled the phone out of the wall.

"DO YOU REALISE WHAT TIME IT IS!?!" Helga yelled angrily, after all, it was 3 in the morning and she had an audition that day, "IF I FIND OUT WHO THIS IS I WILL RIP OUT YOUR LIVER, FRY IT AND FEED IT TO YOU!" She continued.

Silence.

"Hello?" Helga asked.

"Hello?" She repeated, hearing someone on the other line.

"HELGA! It really is you!" A familiar voice yelled with glee.

"PHOEBE!" Helga yelled back, "How did you…? Why did you…?"

Phoebe laughed, "Slow down! I'll explain it all to you on one condition."

Helga blinked with curiosity, "What's that?"

"Recommend a good hotel and meet me for breakfast!"

Helga was ecstatic on the way over to the hotel, she was very well dressed for her audition because of the audition and made sure to park her Beetle close out front for a quick getaway.

When she walked into the hotel restaurant, her jaw dropped, she found Gerald and Phoebe sitting together holding hands. She knew they always had a thing for each other, and that wasn't the shocking part, she noticed a glimmer coming from Phoebe's hand.

Helga, dead shocked and confused staggered an attempt to sit down.

"Hey Helga, when did you turn into a fox?" Gerald asked. The couple laughed, but Helga didn't even notice the compliment she was so confused.

"I'll spare you the twenty questions." Said Phoebe, "Last night Gerald and I 'eloped' in Las Vegas."

Helga looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Are you ready to ord…" Helga waived the waitress away.

Phoebe took Helga's hand, "I'll catch you up."

"Since you left in 9th grade, I missed you dearly. Gerald comforted me, and we had a 'thing' for each other for a while, but never said anything. Throughout high school, we had some romantic 'encounters' but nothing serious." Phoebe added, looking lovingly at Gerald, "He was my first kiss, and a few after that." 

'I never heard about _that_ in the letters.' Helga thought to herself.

"We graduated and went our separate ways, by our junior year, we were both in steady relationships, I was at medical school in New York, and Gerald was at business school. One day while I was visiting the liberty bell in Philadelphia, we ran into each other. We realized how much time we had wasted 'beating around the bush' so we just started dating. Gerald transferred, so here we are."

Helga paused, "Yes, that explains a lot, but what about the part of you and 'tall hair boy' getting hitched in Vegas?" The group was immediately hysterical at the memory of the old name.

"Actually," Gerald continued, "We had been thinking about getting married for a while. I proposed. We could just never find the right time, you know? Family, friends, catering, this that. So yesterday I just, 'the hell with it, let's just go to Vegas."

Helga was surprised again, this was pretty impromptu for Phoebe. "Now, how come you and Geraldo (more laughter) didn't stay in Vegas?"

"This close to Valentines Day?" Gerald asked, "You know that's the busiest time of year for marriage."

"How did you get my number anyway?" Helga asked.

"Well, we saw your commercial, since most are made in Los Angeles, and remembering your boarding-school past, I used my cell phone to look up your number in almost every city in southern California! So, I thought I could hit to birds with one stone, get a good hotel recommendation, and see my best friend." Helga smiled. "Now, how about you?"

Helga told the basic facts of her present-day life, skimping on the emotional parts, which she could share with Phoebe later. When she finished she looked at her watch, realizing how tardy she would be if she didn't leave NOW, she hopped up.

"I am so sorry, but if I don't leave now, I'll never make it to the audition on time! Will you meet me for dinner later? We could go to the Apple Pan, best burgers in the…."

"Well actually…" Phoebe cut in, "Gerald and I are heading to Hawaii for a more 'formal' honeymoon this afternoon, I'm so sorry. On the upside, we're going to be holding a post-wedding party in our new apartment in New York City."

The group exchanged hugs and good-byes, and Helga hopped into the car and started to drive off. The last thing she saw as she left the hotel was the happy couple in a gleefull kiss in her rear-view mirror.


	3. A Sigh Is Just A Sigh

As Time Goes By

**As Time Goes By**

Here we go again! (Whoo hoo!) Please review when you are done, I will greatly appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! Does not belong to me, although "legally" it may belong to Snee-Osh and Viacom, Hey Arnold! Is in the heart and soul of anyone that watches the show! And they can't take that away from us…….::::::::::gets tied up, and taken away by men in white suits, as well as a few in black who are developing a pending lawsuit:::::: 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~As Time Goes By~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: A Sigh Is Just A Sigh

"Wow." Was all that Helga could say.

She was now in the Johanssen-Hyerdahls. It was a swanky apartment in the heart of New York City. It was a swanky apartment, and a swanky party, champagne, glass champagne flutes, buffet table, the works. Although, it wasn't surprising if you thought about the combination of both of their salaries.Helga was holding a flute in her hand and surveying the buffet table. She noticed some chatty talk behind her. She shrugged it off and walked over to the window to admire the beautiful cityscape.

"It _couldn't_ be her!"

"No way! If it is, what a transformation."

"She is so beautiful! Nah, it couldn't be her."

"Well, it has been a long time since we saw her last."

"Naw, it couldn't be her. Just _look_ at her."

"Well, we can't see her face. She's looking out the window."

"It could be!"

"Naw!"

"I betcha twenty bucks!"

"Deal!"

"You guys, this is rude, let's just go ask her." The one guest got up and noticed that no one was joining, so the guest went up and politely tapped the mystery guest on the shoulder, she promptly turned around.

The group suddenly grew silent.

Pardon the cliché, but she was truly a vision. She was in a red dress, which accented her now curved figure. Her hair was up, with red ribbons sewn through, and a red rose was placed in her hair. As well as her classic red lips.

Arnold gasped, "Helga?" his drink fell to the ground and shattered into a thousand pieces.

A housekeeper swiftly rushed over to clean up the house, Arnold kneeled down to help, and before Helga could even react she was swiftly taken away by the group. She couldn't believe it, the whole gang was there. Harold had started his own successful meat market, and he was sitting with his wife Patty. They had one girl and a boy was on the way. Nadine was now dating Stinky, she had taken his heart when she brought in some super-bred ladybugs to his nursery. Sid, single, pharmacist, and obviously looking, he was relentlessly after Gerald and Phoebe's single friends. Peapod Kid was a chemist. Eugene and Sheena divorced, but now were running a ballet studio together. Brainy had the same wheeze, but to a lesser degree, he became a college professor, believe it or not. He was married to another woman named Phoebe who had a successful website and had her own comic strip and television show called "The Trio." Curly couldn't make it, he was now working with Greenpeace and he was arrested for trying to free the tigers in the zoo. Chocolate Boy wasn't there, he had found some sort of "golden ticket" in a bar of chocolate and was due for a big prize. Iggy was now running a pajama company, he made a fortune off of "feetie" PJ's . Joey was a dentist, Lorenzo had the family fortune he was mingling at the back, Park had gotten mixed up with the Mafia, but sent a fruit basket, and Ruth was married and had two kids, apparently they were a handful, because she looked pretty haggard. Rhonda was now married to a familiar "rich boy" from a boat race.And of course, Lila, she was married to some real dumbfounded-looking man. Boy, does Lila know how to pick 'em… The whole gang looked relatively similar, just now older. 

And, we can't forget Arnold. He was tall, not incredibly, but just above Helga. After all, Helga's growth spurt was over-estimated and she didn't turn out to be the stork everyone thought she would be. His hair was slicked back, but it still had a nice volume to it. He was wearing a tuxedo, and it was very becoming on him. Needless to say, his now adult figure was very becoming as well. He was now a journalist, of course he kept Sunset Arms as well. He even had a famous boarder now, Oscar. Oscar finally got a job, he ran an infomerical on how to get rich, "You send me money, you get rich! Hehehehe." Was basically the premise. Helga tried to pretend like Arnold wasn't there, it wasn't very hard since the group was asking her question, after question about her current life. Although, now Helga was feeling a familiar, and now stronger weakness…and a familiar urge to lock herself in a closet and write poetry. 

Helga tried to answer all of their questions when Gerald stood up on a chair and hit his glass, "Attention. Thank you. Now since Phoebe and I didn't have a 'formal' wedding, we've decided to catch up on some traditions we missed out on. Well, we're already hitched so we can't have any of those 'last chance' parities. But we can still have a boys and girls night out. Will the men come with me?" Gerald and Phoebe walked off into adjacent rooms.

The men's room was a humorous men's paradise, this room was most likely usually the den. It was filled with arcade games, video systems, junk food, a large-screen television, etc.

"You guys must be rich." Gasped Sid. 

Gerald laughed, "Not really, this stuff is all rented and it's going back tomorrow. Although, Phoeeb's and I are doing great now. Now, who's up for some pizza?"

All the girls went into the adjacent room, which was filled with junk food as well, videos, soft chairs, etc. Helga didn't have the chance to take it all in, she looked at Phoebe, she sighed and then passed out.

When Helga woke up she was on a pile of pillows in…the bathroom. She saw Phoebe at the sink washing her hands. She turned around and sat next to Helga. Phoebe was flabbergasted. She knew exactly what was going on. Now the problem was, what to say.

Silence.

Phoebe just looked straight ahead, so at least she wouldn't have to hurt Helga even more with embarrassing eye contact.

"You still love him don't you?"


	4. The Fundamental Things Apply

As Time Goes By

**As Time Goes By**

Be a good reader and R&R, m' kay? ;-) But seriously, being my first fic I would really appreciate it. 

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! Does not belong to me, if it did I wouldn't have to put all over my site about how much I want to do a V.O. on the show, I would be doing _ALL_ of the voices. Think I can't? Hey, I turned in a list of 80 voices to Abrams Artists dangit! :::gets taken away by men in white suits::::: Oh no, not again. Isn't Camarillo State closed anyway? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As Time Goes By~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: The Fundamental Things Apply

The guys were having a great time and now they were in a heated game of poker. Now away from their "significant others" they were free to talk. Sid put a chip down.

"Raise you twenty." He said, he put his cards down for a moment, "_So_, some of the girls have changed quite a bit?"

"Yes, Phoebe certainly looks beautiful, and if Lila certainly looks the same." Said Peapod Kid. 

"Yea, but what about _Helga_?" Stinky chimed in. Suddenly, the room erupted into discussion.

"I know!" Gerald said, "I thought she had changed when I saw her in LA, but I wasn't prepared for this." Gerald noticed that Arnold wasn't in on the conversation. 

"What about you Arnold? What do you think?" Gerald asked.

Arnold finally looked up from his cards.

"I was shocked beyond belief." Arnold said.

"I guess that explains the chard's of glass in my carpet." Gerald said jokingly. 

"Yes, I'm sorry about that." Arnold blushed.

"Ooh, someone is turnin' into a tomato." Stinky teased.

"She really does look like a goddess," Arnold admitted. "Of course, goddess or not, one is confused about whether to flirt with someone who spent most of their spare time calling you 'football head' and shooting spitwads at you." The whole group cracked up.

"Well, you know what they say, maybe your goddess…I apologize, I have to quote Lila, "Liked-you liked-you." Ughe yea…" Brainy added, with that familiar wheeze at the end.

Arnold laughed.

"You know, I've been told that by everyone. Something tells me that's not true."

"What about that 'confrontation' you had in fourth grade." Gerald asked slyly.

Arnold looked a bit angry.

"Well Gerald, that was kind of _private_. But…Helga just had a small crush on me" The group was surprised by that comment, "That was it. She just used me as an escape from her family life. Believe me, I guarantee that she's _long_ over that. She probably has a boyfriend or maybe she's married if she looks like _that_. I would love to catch up with her though. We haven't seen each other in so long."

There was some more friendly teasing and the game continued.

"What?" Helga said.

"You heard me." Phoebe softly replied.

Unwisely after fainting, Helga shot up and started ranting. "No , no, no, I'm _loooong_ over him…" she suddenly tripped on the rug and fell right down on the tile. 

She looked up at Phoebe. "No kidding Sherlock…"

Phoebe looked up as if to ask God why, "What am I going to do with you?" She sighed. "You sure?"

"I've never been so sure of anything. I guess it's all my fault, over all these years I tried to suppress it, act like it wasn't there, ignore it. It worked for a while, of course there were some repercussions. I lost some creativity or for that matter I still wrote poetry, but I never thought of who it was about, and I have major problems doing romantic scenes. Of course, from all of that suppressing, it's come back to kick me in the pants."

Phoebe felt sincerely awful for her friend, "Come on. There's no Arnold at the girls party…well not that I know of." She joked, "If you feel like it, we can talk about it later."

Helga got up and went to the mirror to fix herself up. "Well, I'm a fighter gal. I'll get through this."

Helga and Phoebe left to find the girls just starting to catch up. 

"Helga! Are you alright? I was ever-so worried about you." Lila asked. 

'Some people _never_ change.' Helga thought to herself.

"Yes, I'm fine I just had…"

"Low blood sugar." Phoebe cut in, "She has low blood sugar, you better get a snack." Phoebe added that for effect. 

Helga grabbed a few cheese doodles and decided to join in the discussion.


	5. And When two lovers woo, they still say ...

As Time Goes By

**As Time Goes By**

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! Is not mine…yet…muahahah!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~As Time Goes By~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: And When two lovers woo, they still say "I Love You." 

"While you were gone, we were just catching up with each other." Nadine said cheerily informed Helga.

"_So_," Rhonda said in a gossipy tone, "What are you doing now?" She asked Helga.

"Oh this and that, I've been doing a lot of acting. I just landed a commercial that aired on the East Coast. I've also been doing some writing, and I just moved to an apartment in Santa Monica."

"Oh, well we all remember very well where your career started!" Sheena exclaimed.

"M-hm, remember Romeo and Juliet? You were really amazing Helga, so real." Patty complimented.

"That kiss was pretty fantastic too." Rhonda teased. Somehow Helga got the impression that even though she thought girls parties would get better when she was older, she was wrong. 'At least they're not bringing out the guacamole face paste.' Helga thought to herself.

Helga smiled and threw a pillow, "It's called acting, try it some time princess. You're just lucky old Betsy is retired." 

"Well it was very _long._" Patty admitted

For once, Rhonda was a good sport. Helga was very nervous.

"I was just waiting for the Guinness World records people to put you in the book." Nadine joked.

"Well, who's your 'current' Romeo?" Rhonda asked ready for some fresh gossip.

"There is no 'Romeo.'" Helga muttered.

"No other guy? Married? Dating?" Helga nodded no.

"My goodness!" Rhonda exclaimed, "Your transformation since middle school has been incredible!" None of the girls really wanted to admit how wonderful she looked, with the small bit of envy they all had.

Phoebe could instinctively tell that Helga was getting uncomfortable, that and the fact that her napkin was tied in 100 knots, she decided to quickly change the subject, "Well Rhonda, I see you have the latest Spumoni go-go boots."

Luckily, that was enough to get the subject changed into a major debate about Rhonda's latest. Helga winked a 'thank you' to Phoebe. 

A movie was watched, some romantic comedy. Luckily, this was a good one. Helga had a soft spot for these movies, but of course wasn't going to tell anyone. Although she found it painful to watch, the romantic scenes had a bitter sting with the idea of what she would never have.

The credits were rolling when there was a knock at the door, Phoebe promptly got up and instructed the women, "All right, it looks like the room is ready to go, if you will please follow me."

The men were watching a football game when there was a knock at the door.

"All right gentlemen, lets go." Gerald said. The group left the room to find a dance floor setup in the middle of the room, along with a full jazz band. Arnold was the last out, eating from a small bowl of chips in his hands. He saw Helga enter from the other side of the room; the bowl of chips fell smack to the floor. Luckily, this bowl was plastic. Gerald helped Arnold pick it up, he looked slyly at Arnold, "Got distracted butterfingers?" Arnold was shocked, did he…? "Sorry about Lila man."

The band started to play, and figuring it was his last chance, he asked Lila to dance with him. She graciously accepted. They began to dance on the floor to an upbeat old Spumoni number. To Arnold's chagrin all that Lila would incessantly talk about was her fiancée. Even though he had an IQ of a potato, Lila was certainly smitten. I repeat again, boy does Lila know how to pick 'em… Of course, Lila was enjoying rubbing it in, just a little bit. Arnold looked sick. Although, he did have a lovely red distraction. Phoebe whispered something to her husband. He looked kind of shocked, but then he seemed to take it in, "Gotcha." He said, kissing his wife on the cheek.

Helga was sitting in a plush chair, watching Lila with Arnold on the dance floor. She was green with envy and red with anger. Too bad it wasn't Christmas. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"

"Why of course, Ar-Gerald. Whatever floats your boat." Helga got caught up in a daydream, something that hadn't happened in along time.

Gerald took her to the floor, they caught up on each others lives, then :::wham!::::


	6. On That You Can Rely. No matter what the...

****

As Time Goes By

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! Nor am I holding any of the staff and cast hostage in my basement, popular to contrary belief. I live in California, we don't have basements.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~As Time Goes By~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6: On That You Can Rely. No matter what the future brings, as time goes by.

When you were last reading, this happened:

:::wham!::::

"Oh, Arnold. I'm sorry." Gerald said. He wasn't the best actor in the world. "Well, as long as the song is over with, may I take this lovely young lady for a dance?"

It was too late for Arnold to reply, Lila was long gone. Arnold and Helga were just left in the middle of the of the dance floor.

"Uh…um…Helga, may I have this dance?" Arnold was trying to be poilte.

"Uh, sure…Why not?" Helga said nervously.

The jazz singer arrived at the mike, "This is a great old song. Most of you will probably remember it. I love it, I hope you will too.

__

You must remember this

Arnold took Helga in his arms, and they began to dance. Helga just decided to say something she never had before, and had wanted for a long time.

"Arnold…I…"

__

A kiss is still a kiss

"Yes Helga?" 

"I… I'm sorry about the way I used to treat you. I was going through some terrible family problems…but that's no excuse. I really am sorry."

Arnold was truly touched. "Don't even think of it Helga. I completely understand. So, I hear you're an actress now."

Helga told him about all of her recent work.

__

A sigh is just a sigh

"That really is wonderful Helga! I'm very proud to be the first to have worked with you. You really have something." 

__

Helga was higher than a kite from the attention and being in Arnold's arms. She fought not to let it get too much to her though, she didn't want to be heartbroken. After all, Arnold was just a very polite and nice person. She couldn't get her hopes up.

__

The fundamental things apply

Arnold was seeing Helga in very different way himself, "Wow is she sexy." He thought. Which was very much true, Lila was nice when he was younger, innocent, sweet, and completely transparent. Helga was beautiful, deep, mysterious, and soulful. 

"So how are your acting classes going?" Arnold asked. Helga, who was basically in the 3rd dimension at this point (Being so overjoyed) accidentally told him about her current romance predicament.

Arnold was genuinely trying to help and maybe pump a little information, "Why don't you try thinking of your 'significant other'?"

"Non-existent."

__

As time goes by

"We-well, I don't see why not, you're very beautiful, funny nice…" There was an awkward silence. Suddenly Arnold heard a familiar tune, it was the song. 

"Oh, I love this song! Ever heard it? It was in Casablanca."

"It sounds familiar, but I'm not sure."

"Aw, come on. Maybe it will come to you."

Arnold had a passion for the song and started to softly sing the words to her. "Trust me, you'll recognize it." His eye contact turned Helga into Jell-O, Arnold caught up with the singer.

"_And when two lovers woo_

They still say "I love you…"

You could cut the tension in the room with a butter knife. Arnold trailed off and they both blushed a bit.

The song went on. The couple danced in embarrassed and confused silence.

__

On that you can rely

No matter what the future brings

As time goes by

Moonlight and love songs

Are never out of date

Hearts full of passion

Jealousy and hate

Woman needs man

And man must have his mate

On that you can rely

It's still the same old story

The fight for love and glory

It's a case of do or die

The world will always welcome lovers

As time goes by…

Is this the end?

Is this was we've been waiting for?

Is milk good after the stamped date on the carton?

To find out the answers to these questions and more, tune in next time for the next installment of "As Time Goes By."


	7. Moonlight and love songs, never out of d...

****

As Time Goes By

Hey everyone! This is an _extremely_ small chapter, and I apologize for that. I just have a small case of writer's block and I have to figure everything through. So bear with me. And _please_ R&R I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! Belongs to Snee-Osh and Viacom…it's not mine. But, I'd be happy to buy it…let's see what do I have….Well, I have 135 dollars from my birthday, a record/8-track player, a beanie baby collection, 35 SNL/SCTV/Hey Arnold!/Tracey Takes On…/NewsRadio/Eddie Izzard/Dennis Miller Live/etc tapes, a nice book collection, Sony boombox…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~As Time Goes By~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7: Moonlight and love songs, never out of date.

Arnold noticed the prying eyes and gossip-hungry stares, so he invited Helga out onto the balcony. They both sat comfortably on a black metal bench. It was a beautiful night, sky looked like a giant pearl with a thousand diamonds on a piece of black velvet.

They talked for at least 3 hours, basically the rest of the party. They talked about everything, spirituality, art, music, food, dance, jobs, old school memories etc. Everything they could think of, they talked about. Helga dropped her cover and felt comfortable talking, and Arnold was happy to listen. Arnold noticed out of the corner of his eye, Harold (Who apparently hadn't changed at all making "kissy" faces at the two.) Helga saw him and raised a fist. Harold wasn't about to dispute and went to the buffet table. 

Helga was very confused as to why Harold would do this. Sure, in grade school anytime a boy and a girl sit together, that assumption is made. Harold could even be immature and think that way, but being adults…there had to be something there. Maybe not on his part, 'It has to be me.' Helga thought, 'Darn girl, you have to be less obvious…he might find out…' Helga went to to balcony rail. Arnold followed.

"Jeeze, why does everyone think that we're having some sort of 'romantic entanglement?'" Helga said while looking at the sky.

Arnold nervously scratched at his head.

"W-well, I don't see what's so wrong with that."

Helga looked like a deer in the headlights.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"W-w-well…I just…I think…" Arnold stuttered as they slowly moved closer and closer together. Helga couldn't believe what was happening, it seemed too ridiculous to continue, but too good to stop. She was on 'auto-pilot.' Soon their faces were just millimeters away. Just then…

"HEY EVERYBODY LOOK! KODAK MOMENT!" Harold screamed. The couple looked at Harold, both now looking like two deer in the car headlights. 


	8. Hearts full of passion, jealousy, and ha...

As Time Goes By

As Time Goes By

Hey everyone! I'm back, sorry it took so long. I have limited access to the computer these days so sorry to tell ya, it's a pretty short chapter. Feedback _please_!

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! Is not mine, I do not own it, yada, yada, yada. If you do decide to sue me, I'd be happy to do voice-overs on the show to pay the loss back ;-)

(Abrams Artists Agency, contact Joe ask about Marissa)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~As Time Goes By~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8: Hearts full of Passion, jealousy and hate.

All eyes were on the two, who promptly separated. Of course, Helga was a bit slow…

Arnold panicked. "N-N-No, it's not that…" He was speechless. He was able defend himself, but he was lying.

Helga was enraged in a moment near insanity. The cold wind of the balcony burned with cruel reality. She was blind with anger, embarrassment, and confusion. She was enraged that she had let herself succumb to Arnold, and she was falling into the trap of being hurt again…but was she? Was he really interested in _her_? No, no she can't do that. She was so close...yet so far. She'd just get hurt again, just like with all the men in her life. She got up her courage to walk back into the apartment. She was trying to pull herself back together when she overheard Arnold. He was now standing around with a group of the men, they were all eager to hear about the man that almost kissed Helga.

"No, of course not. It's not that at all! She used to beat me up for goodness sake," Arnold joked. He was incredibly confused; he wasn't trying to hurt Helga by denying his feelings, or what almost happened. Yet, he still had a lot to figure out himself. For goodness sake, he almost kissed Helga G. Pataki! He suddenly felt very juvenile again. 

"Good then Arnold." Sid said, "Lila got in a small tiff with her fiancée and she needs some consoling." He said coyly. Arnold was not in the mood for Lila at all, but he decided to help out a friend.

Helga burned with white heat. How could he even say that? Was that little football headed geekbait so cocky that she wasn't good enough for her? She felt like she was a fourth grader again. What was wrong with her anyway? What did Lila have that she didn't? They had a wonderful conversation. She wanted so much for him to admit the truth, yet she didn't believe it was the truth. Nor did she think that she would be able to deal with it. 'No, I'm not going to make a scene. I'm just going to get my things together and leave. Yes, that's what I'm going to do. Come on old girl, you can do this…" She walked over as nonchalantly as possible, which made her look like a teapot ready to boil over. She got her small luggage bag and heard behind her….

Arnold came back to the room with Lila and her fiancée, who apparently where okay now. He went back to his conversation. 

Helga started to listen in, but this was all she heard.

"Come on, what interest would we have in each other?" Arnold was trying to save his very confused self. He nervously adjusted his tie. The group he was talking to laughed. 

Helga froze, just staring at the great wooden door, as if she could melt it with her angry stare Arnold walked over to Helga, apparently immune to the tension emanating from Helga. He put his hand on her shoulder, 

"Helga? Come on, aren't I right?"

Helga was about to burst. She didn't want to say it, she couldn't say it, she wasn't going to say it, she WOULDN'T…

"Helga is something wrong?"

Her lip curled. 'Concentrate on the door…not…on… Arnold…"

"Helga? What happened?" Arnold asked.

"Maybe…maybe you've been on drugs your whole life or you've been in denial…" Helga angrily muttered.

"Huh?" Arnold replied. Helga promptly turned around. 'What a cliché,' Arnold thought, 'But she really is pretty when she's angry.' 

"Don't you get it!?!" Arnold was taken aback by this.

Peoples heads were starting to turn and people were starting to pay attention.

Everyone in the party stopped to see the scene.

"What's wrong?"

"Arnold, this isn't the most appropriate place..."

"You have a problem and you're my friend. Here is as good as anywhere. Now, is something bothering you?"

"Is something bothering me!?! Arnold, I think your old tiny hat you used to wear has suffocated your brain!"

"What are you saying?" Arnold said. The group had made a circle around the two. All eyes were on Helga anticipating the reaction. She could feel their stares, and she didn't care.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU FOOTBALL HEAD!" Helga's hands snapped over her mouth in surprise. The whole room went silent.

"Damn it Arnold! Nancy Spumoni snow boots, your hat when it got lost, the beach incident, the little pink book, the boyfriend trick, the parrot reciting poetry, when I was in your room for no reason that day, how all the Juliet's quit in our 4th grade school play, Did you EVER think about it? I mean did you EVER!?! Or did you think that all of those things were just incredible luck? I mean did you ever consider…" Helga trailed off. 

Arnold stood there silent.

Phoebe was standing speechless by the door.

"Phoebe, I'm so sorry to have ruined your party…"

"You…didn't…it's…okay." Was all a shocked Phoebe could get out. Helga gave her a quick hug then grabbed her things and left. She ran down the hall into the elevator, she didn't care, and neither did she listen to any of the yells or whoever was following her down the hall.

She ran into the elevator, and as the doors closed and she slid down the side of the wall and her head hung as tears streamed down her face.


	9. Woman needs man and man must have his ma...

As Time Goes By

As Time Goes By

Alright! I did it! Whoo hoo! I finally got another chapter posted. I hope you guys enjoy it and PLEASE R&R.

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! Is not my property and I am not staked out at Nick studios in Burbank trying to sneak in…I am simply…."admiring" ;-) ::::::::gets dragged away by security guards::::::::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~As Time Goes By~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9: Woman needs man and man must have his mate. That no one can deny.

Helga got to the bottom floor and ran out of the apartment and threw open the door to be hit by the same crisp and bitter air. Holding her red shawl together she hailed a checkered taxi. She got in and the taxi sped off.

Back at the party, Phoebe managed as much as possible to get the party back in order, at least for her guests that weren't familiar with the previous two that made the scene.

The old group was sitting in a group, trying to make sense of the large scene.

"Gee golly." Stinky said crinkling up his nose, he looked in pain. Apparently his brain was on over-drive.

"Well…that was the last thing I expected." Nadine chimed in, trying to fill in the silence.

"Well, it would explain her harsh treating of Arnold." Rhonda said. She looked at everyone searching for answers, "Did anyone here suspect…? Harold?"

"No way! She went to the 7th dance with me! …And didn't talk to me unless Arnold was around…wait a minute…"

"Stinky?"

"Gawsh no. I thought she liked me, on account of the whole paid boyfriend thing we did a while ago. But alas, her heart belonged to another." Nadine looked jealously at Stinky, "But now I have you darling…?" Stinky laughed nervously. He pulled at his collar.

"Sheena?"

"Well, she did get me to quit the school play, twice, Romeo and Juliet _and_ Bugsy Malone. I didn't even think she'd appreciate the sensitivity of those characters. And the leading man was Arn… I think I get it. But at the time, no. I had no idea."

"Sid?" 

"Nope."

"Peapod Kid?"

"I have to say a definite no."

"Eugene?"

"Not at all."

"Lorenzo?"

"Not a clue."

"Joey?"

"Hell no!"

"Patty?"

"Not really."

"Nadine?"

Nadine shook her head.

"Lila?"

"Yes."

The whole group gasped, "YES!?!" Rhonda yelled shocked. Lila looked awkwardly at a throw pillow. 

"Well…I shouldn't be saying this, but I guess everyone knows now. I gave her my part in Romeo and Juliet because she admitted to having a crush on Arnold." The men chimed in and explained how they had just found out Helga had admitted later on to having a small crush on Arnold, but he assumed she had gotten over it.

"But I never thought for a second that she was in LOVE with him."

Gerald had taken a very shaken Arnold back into the previous men's quarters. Which was now in shambles. 

Gerald motioned at the couch, 

"You better sit down man." Gerald bit his lip in concern for his friend. "I'll get you a glass of water." Arnold sat motionless.

Gerald went over to the nearby bar and prepared a glass of water. He handed Arnold the crystal glass. Arnold took a sip and just held the glass and stared into it, as if it would answer him.

"So Arnold…well…what are you thinking?" Gerald asked, trying to help as much as he could, but he was bewildered himself.

Arnold looked sadly at Gerald, he was bitterly confused. 

"Thinking? I'm numb…I don't know what to think." He replied. 

Gerald scratched his head, "Well try not to think, just talk."

Arnold took a sip of the drink and slumped into the couch. "Where should I start?"

They were both silent for a few minutes.

"Did you ever feel anything _unusual_ for her?"

Arnold took a sigh and just stared into space.

"Many times." Gerald was surprised by this.

"Wow…well when was the first time?"

Arnold went into deep thought and conversation.

"I don't know really. Since I was little I always had a bit of a soft side for her. I mean, she had the life that was all I ever wanted. Yet, I didn't realize how far off I was. She always lashed out at me, I never knew why…but she hid such a vulnerable and beautiful side. When I was younger, it fascinated me. Someone that from all appearances seemed to be in the 'fourth grader world' to have the blackest heart out of all of the school kids. Yet, she in reality was capable of many acts of compassion, for whatever motivations. And surviving in her family is an amazing feat in itself."

Gerald raised an eyebrow, "How do you know so much about Helga?"

"I guess since she was so mean to me, I got to know her better. Part choice, part intuition. I mean, just look at all the hints she gave at us, almost as if she was screaming that she was a good person, just with problems. She wasn't just a bully, she was very artistic. Her performance in Romeo and Juliet was beautiful and her transformation was incredible. She even tackled a more sensitive and demure character in Bugsy Malone…"

"What about my question?"

Arnold sighed, "It's hard… I was confused about my feelings when I was younger. I had this nagging feeling…I questioned my motivations for wanting to know her better."

"Arnold my man, you're not answering." Gerald was getting impatient.

"I guess the first was at the dinner that Helga invited us to in 4th grade. She went to all of that trouble to get out of paying, due to the mix up. Yet, she gave it up and we washed dishes together."

Gerald laughed, "Ah yes, I remember it well…"

"She was complaining, and I told her I thought that she did a really nice thing, I sprayed her with a bit of water at her and winked at her. She was smiling, but she hid it. She did look pretty cute in the dishwasher outfit." Arnold laughed.

"Hey when did you turn into Cassanova?" Gerald asked teasingly. Arnold laughed.

"I was flirting wasn't I?" 

Gerald smacked him with a throw pillow. "You can't even get your own feelings through that thick…that thick…football-headed skull!"

They both went silent with the reminder of what just happened.

"Well…was there anything else?"

"There is a lot…that dance we shared at the 8th grade dance. I still don't know where my date had gone. I couldn't figure out why she'd want to dance…and with me anyway."

"Well now you know…"

"Yes, I guess I do." Arnold said softly. "I had a dream once…you know the time I was supposed to visit Arnie. I went to visit, and everything seemed to be reversed. All of the groups personalities and features were switched. Yet, not everything was reversed. The version of Lila was flirting with me unrelentingly. Yet, she wouldn't leave her boyfriend, Arnie. I lost interest in her constant persistence anyway. I realized that this wasn't the opposite of Lila, it _was_ her. It was her manipulative nature exaggerated. There was another interesting character as well. It was Helga, only her name was Hilda. In the dream I ran into her reciting poetry on the sidewalk, while looking at the moon."

"Reciting poetry?" Gerald cut in, "That's a side I haven't seen." 

"Oh I have." Arnold continued, "I was always at Mr. Simmons school poetry nights, one time Helga tried to disguise herself in a trench coat and hat, just like the one we used to see her wearing on the way to the medical building. I didn't know it was her, but she recited some beautiful poetry. I remember one of her poems.

I protect myself from my under-bearing family.  
I protect myself from the other kids.  
I protect myself from everything I can.  
Just not this.  
  
It's hard to describe the tie that binds my tongue.  
I try not to  
But I know I will eventually let go.  
  
What is it?  
That makes it so hard?  
That makes me drawn to you?  
I guess it's because no matter what,  
you truly care  
And even though sometimes I don't want you to be,  
You're always there.  
  
I'm not ready yet,  
But I will be and I'm waiting for that day  
  
Because I can't Protect myself from this.

She tried to run out afterwards, but I had to congratulate the author. She tried to run out. But I got to the door first, she ran so fast her hat fell off Helga saw me and pushed me out of the way. Anyway, as far as the dream goes. I ran into the dream Helga and I immediately was smitten. She was everything I thought that Helga was on the inside. Kind, thoughtful, insightful, creative…everything. Except for the part about her being goofy for Arnie."

Gerald smiled, "Man, I need to learn this guy's secret. Well…we can talk about the past forever but what is most important is, what happened tonight?"

The group continued on the interrogation. Rhonda continued, brushing her raven-black hair casually, not expecting an answer.

"Brainy?"

"Uh…yes." The group gasped, yet again.

"You…how…did…?" Stinky asked. Brainy sat his drink down, "Well…I used to be in love with her."

"You what?" The group said in unison.

"Uh…yea. I used to follow her everywhere she went, and when she wasn't around the group, she would go aside and take out a heart-shaped locket with a picture of Arnold in it and recite poetry to it."

"And you didn't try to get him out of the picture?" Lorenzo asked.

Brainy shook his head, "You can't change these things…I know…"

Sid chimed in, "Did she still this after she told Arnold about her crush…and supposedly got over it?"

"She never stopped, she didn't even let up…Poor dense Arnold…" The group laughed.

"Tonight?" Arnold repeated, "I don't even know…"

Gerald slyly smiled, "You seemed to be pretty smitten. You ruined my carpet."

Arnold laughed. "She shocked me. She really is beautiful…" Arnold said trying to hide his embarrassment. His cheeks were beet red.

Gerald got up to find a bowl of chips, "Yea but what about the whole balcony scene. You two were talking for at least two or three hours."

"Aw, we were just catching up." 

Gerald rasied an eyebrow, 

"Sorry, that's more than catching up."

Arnold sat up defensively, "Well you know, we talked about so many things, art, movies, theater, television, politics, everything. She really is fascinating."

"What about this near-kiss I've heard so much about?" Gerald asked, sitting down with a bowl of pretzels.

Arnold nervously scratched his head, "It…I…we..." 

Gerald looked disapprovingly at his friend, "Cut the crap, just tell me what happened."

"W-w-well…Everyone was looking at us oddly, and Harold was mocking us. Helga said, 'Jeeze why does everyone seem to think we're in some sort of romantic entanglement?…'"

"And you said…?" Gerald said, trying to get Arnold to continue.

"'What's so wrong with that?' Y-y-you know, I was trying to build her self-esteem up." Gerald rolled his eyes at his naive friend, "Then she said 'What are you saying?' I started to explain…and…and…we were..."

"About to kiss." Gerald finished his sentence. The room went silent with realization.

"Gosh, this was the same thing that happened Grandpa and Grandma…" Gerald gave his friend a hug.

"I'm really sorry about that man." Gerald teared up a bit.

"It's okay." Arnold replied softly, "Grandpa hit 93 and it was inevitable. Cancer gets everyone by then. Grandma really couldn't live without him. She went just a few weeks after him. It was very peaceful though, they weren't in pain." He wiped a tear away, "Grandpa's last piece of advice was for me to never eat raspberries _and_ find someone like Grandma, and never let her get away."

Gerald looked up at his friend, "So don't."

The group continued, "Phoebe?" Nadine asked

"I plead the fith." She replied, trying to escape the group. Rhonda took her arm, "Not so fast."

"You knew too?" 

Phoebe looked torn, "Well, she never said anything until after the 'confession.' But yes, I always knew. It is not that inconceivable. It was fairly obvious. Arnold certainly 'played the game' as well, so to speak."

The group started talking even more, all agreeing that this was obvious. Sheena was heard above the others, "Well I think they were meant for each other."

This was one thing the group could agree on.

"Gerald, I don't think I-I-I…" Gerald grabbed his arms,

"Arnold. Get a hold of yourself, Helga's turned you into a stuttering idiot." Arnold just sighed. 

"Maybe you're right. I…I just want to be there for her like no one else is. But what if she won't…"

"Then she won't, but never give up. Remember what Grandpa told you." Gerald reassured his friend.

Arnold finally knew the words to put to his feelings, his eyes grew wide in realization.

"I really …Gerald I really think I…" 

"I know." Gerald looked knowingly at Arnold. 

"You did? Then why did we bother talking so long? You could have just told me that!" Arnold was a bit hysterical.

"Well," Gerald said, taking his friends shoulder and walking towards the door. "Well you see, if we hadn't talked so long, you would have to be at the airport for 2 hours, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" 

Arnold looked confused, he was.

"The airport?"

Gerald walked him out the door, into the next room where the heated discussion suddenly stopped. Gerald took Arnold's jacket off the rack and handed it to him. Arnold still couldn't figure it out.

"Now, the next plane for Los Angeles is in two hours. So you have an hour to get there and the usual hour to wait…"Arnold finally understood, he gave Gerald a huge hug. The others were listening in and stood up and started to clap with approval.

"Hey, Arnold. Save it for Helga okay?" Arnold laughed. "Now Romeo, get off your ass and go get Juliet." The room roared with approval as he ran out the door.


	10. As Time Goes By

****

As Time Goes By

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! Is improper English. J/K ;o) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~As Time Goes By~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10: 

It's still the same old story, 

A fight for love and glory,

A case of do or die.  
The world will always welcome lovers,  
As time goes by.

Arnold sat back in the cushy airplane seat. Nervously looking out the window. He was very nervous and confused. He couldn't even think about what he was going to say to Helga, it was too much stress at this point. He was nervous enough about finding her. He looked pretty odd, he was the only one on the plane in a tux, especially in coach. He was a little rough around the edges, after all, he hadn't had much sleep. He was on the 7AM flight to Los Angeles. 

"Hey, football-head buckle your seatbelt." Arnold was shocked.

"Helga?" The stewardess was not pleased. He quickly realized that the bushy-haired, very grumpy stewardess was not the woman he was hoping it was. 

"Sir, I am not this 'Helga' chick. If you would please buckle your seatbelt."

Arnold promptly buckled the belt. 'I have a lot to do, I might as well be comfortable now.' Arnold sat comfortably back into the seat and watched the clouds wistfully like a child. A familiar scene came to mind with a small plane flying towards its destiny. Maybe he finally found the destination…

Arnold awoke to a start. "Welcome to Los Angeles." Arnold heard over the intercom. Arnold picked up his small luggage bag from the party, and made his way into the airport. It was a busy terminal.

'Phone...phone…come on…I've got to find a phone.' Arnold spotted one at the corner of the terminal. He ran over as quickly as possible, he picked up the book and looked Helga up in the book. He found her number, having only cash in his wallet he emptied his pockets to the point where all of the contents were on the floor, "Just enough." He muttered to himself. He nervously dialed Helga's number. The answering machine answered, "You've reached Helga G. Pataki, doi! Leave a message and I'll get back to you when I feel like it." Arnold slowly hung up, he tore the page with her name out of the book and ran out to hail a taxi.

At least 4 hours had gone by, Arnold was running through traffic, wrong directions, etc. He was on the trip of a lifetime. He finally reached a peach colored apartment surrounded by palm trees on the coast. He looked at the address to make sure it was right. He adjusted his tie, and walked over to the door. He fixed his hair and nervously rang the bell. 

No answer.

He nervously rang it again.

Only the cold reply of silence. 

Arnold was disillusioned and sat down on the step. He rubbed his face in frustration. Arnold noticed the luggage bag sitting on the step as well, it had a nice amount of sand on it…and a red ribbon. It was one of the many that were laced through her hair. He walked down to the beach, where her sitting on one of the many brown benches that dotted the sand. Helga appeared very distraught and solemn. She sat in the same dress, the rose that was once in her hair was now in her hands, the plain box in which it was delivered to her was sitting with her as well, she was thinking about setting it sail. She sat with her feet in the sand, just staring at the ocean. 

Arnold slowly walked over. Helga felt his presence, and tried to ignore it. Arnold wasn't quite sure of where to start. He noticed the box.

"What's the box for?" He asked

Helga looked up, but only for a moment, the flash of his deep aquamarine eyes stung.

"It came with the rose, I-I had it delivered." Helga said, while staring blankly at the sea.

"Wow." Arnold said, "Who would've thought that a such a exotic rose would come in a box like that." 

"Well," Helga explained while still looking at the ocean, " the most beautiful gift can come in the plainest box." Arnold's eyes grew wide in realization. He looked at Helga closely. 

"Making a painting?" Helga said dryly, noticing Arnold's observing of her. He promptly stopped. "May I join you?" Arnold asked.

"Whatever makes you happy." Helga replied solemnly, knowing he was intent on doing so. She was just waiting for Arnold's reply, 'You know I really like you. I really do, but I never really thought of you that way. I'm just not attracted to you.' Or those horrible lovers sayings like, 'I think we should be friends.' The horrible thing about it is, it doesn't always happen. Helga was starting to feel very ashamed of worshipping him. What was she thinking? 'Getting into a drama like this, it's pointless.' She thought sadly. Arnold hadn't said anything yet though, and Helga was just waiting for it. 

"Whatever makes me happy?" Arnold pondered as he sat down next to her, Helga felt weak by his presence, and deeply sad at the same time. "Helga?" Helga just stared at the sand. "Helga, look at me." Helga complied, "You make me happy." Helga was shocked, he couldn't be saying...? She melted at the idea of him saying that to her, but her defenses told her to know better.

"Very funny Arnoldo. I know what will make you happy, a good sock in the face. To bring you back to your senses." Helga had to look away from Arnold's genuine stare. He took Helga's hand, she promptly pulled it away. She burned with emotion.

"Helga? Why wouldn't I want you? You are beautiful, funny, kind, caring… Helga, you wear a mask, a hardened, cold mask. On the inside there is a sweet, sensitive, beautiful side that you hide from all of us. I always knew you had it in you. I've been one of the lucky ones to see it, and it's intoxicating. Hell, even your hardened shell is a fascinating facet." Helga crossed her arms nervously.

"You're just blowing sunshine up my skirt." She replied.

"Why do you think that?" Arnold asked.

"Arnold… You don't get it do you? What sense is there in…in 'this'? You're supposed to settle down with a football headed wife and have football headed kids and live in a cookie cutter house on 'Leave It To Beaver' lane. How do I fit into the picture?"

Arnold took her hand, and held it so she couldn't let go. He looked directly into her eyes.

"Helga you're not undeserving." He said softly.

"I didn…"

"Helga, you're not undeserving. No one is undeserving of anyone else."

Helga was starting to get emotional, to her surprise. These words touched her deeply. She was still confused.

"Why are you doing this? I say…well you know what I said and all of the sudden you decide, 'Oh what the hell, I'm going to humor her?'"

Arnold realized that this wasn't going to be that easy. Arnold looked out to the deep blue ocean. 

"All right. Helga, you're an actress. Maybe you could help me act out this scene. Okay, I'll play, well…I'll play…myself. And you? Well you can play… Cecile." Arnold added looking deeply into Helga's eyes. 

Helga could tell by the way that he looked at her, he knew. She didn't know how, but he knew. She remained silent.

"So, in this play, my character falls in love with this incredible woman, Cecile. He loves her, and the woman behind the costume. In fact, he has been for a while, he just didn't admit it to himself. She moves, he misses her dearly. Meets up with her, has a romantic moment, then she confesses her love for him, and runs off. How could he convince her of his feelings?"

"I don't know…"Helga muttered. "Write to Dear Abby…" Arnold gently took Helga's shoulders. Helga didn't want to admit it, but she really was starting to believe him. Her bottom lip quivered.

"I don't know how to explain it, and I'm sure you don't either." Arnold let out a frustrated sigh, "Why should I go on explaining myself? Some things just don't have an explanation. Helga, it's just as simple as this…I…" Helga looked faint, "Helga don't you get it, I'm crazy for you. I've never met anyone like you…I felt this way for a long time, I just never pinpointed my feelings. I tried to brush them aside. I really missed you…Now I know how you feel and Helga I…" Arnold noticed the rose in Helga's hand. He took the rose and placed it in her hair. He brushed a few whispy hairs away so he could see all of her face. "Helga…I love you." The waves crashed in front of the picturesque scene. It was perfect, or at least Arnold thought. He put his hands around her shoulders and started to move in close. Helga grabbed his arm and stopped him right in his tracks. 

"Promise?" She asked. Arnold looked at her softly and she didn't need for her answer. They both moved slowly, until their lips met. Helga was deliriously in love. She was truly loved. This time her beloved was kissing her back. Arnold was going through the same emotions as well, finally showing his feelings for the woman he loved. He moved his hands around her back and pulled her closer. They finally, after all this time, they had one another.

And the great fairy tale is over. As time went by, the old game was played, and it led them together in the end. 

"**_No matter what the progress, or what may yet be proved, the simple facts of life are such, the cannot be removed_**."

Play it again, Sam.

__

As Time Goes By

Lyrics and Music by Herman Hupfeld 

This day and age we're living in,  
Gives cause for apprehension.  
With speed and new invention  
And things like fourth dimension.  
Yet we get a trifle weary  
With Mr. Einstein's theory,  
So we must get down to earth at times,  
Relax relieve the tension.  
And no matter what the progress,  
Or what may yet be proved,  
The simple facts of life are such,  
They cannot be removed.

You must remember this,  
A kiss is still a kiss,  
A sigh is just a sigh.  
The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by.  
And when two lovers woo  
They still say, "I love you,"  
On that you can rely,  
No matter what the future brings  
As time goes by. 

Moonlight and love songs  
Never out of date.  
Hearts full of passion  
Jealousy and hate.  
Woman needs man,  
And man must have his mate,  
That no one can deny. 

It's still the same old story,  
A fight for love and glory,  
A case of do or die.  
The world will always welcome lovers,  
As time goes by. 

Thank you all so much!!! I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!!! Again, I'd appreciate any feedback and I am thankful for all that responded before! Thank you!


End file.
